First Date
by KittySkywalker
Summary: just a one shot about how Rido's first date with senri's mom might have been. rido ooc slightly...he's almost nice


Juri and Haruka watched nervously as their brother played with his food waiting for his date to arrive at the Kuran mansion. While they had an event at the opera that night Juri had made Rido promise he would have at least one date with this woman she had become close friends with. Samantha Shiki came from a family of pro- Senate nobles but she didn't seem to care about any of it. Her passion was theatre and she was a beautiful actress. Juri remembered when she first saw Samantha in a play; she had practically begged Haruka to go and meet her. As Juri and Samantha became better friends the more she had wanted to get her older brother to date her. Juri felt her usual pang of guilt as she watched her brother. He always seemed so lonely and she wanted him and Samantha to get along. Even if the relationship didn't work out he would at least be able to let out some of his pent up passion.

Haruka had been skeptical of the whole thing; he thought Rido would sleep with her if anything and move on to the next girl. Juri scowled slightly remembering all the conversations she had had with Haruka about this. All it did in her eyes was show how little he knew his older brother.

But for all the bored and uninterested actions he made Rido was a wreck. He had given in to his sibling's request for him to meet a friend of Juri's, but upon seeing how ecstatic Juri was he felt more nervous than ever. After all he was close to three thousand years old which made him… a lonely old man that no one would want to be involved with. The fact that Juri left him only made it clearer than ever. Sure, everyone -even himself- had thought he would bounce back quickly but it broke his heart more than he could have imagined. The worst part was after two thousand years of Juri leaving him he was still uncomfortable dating anyone new. He had grown up with the dream that Juri would be _his_ wife not Haruka's. Rido sighed again; for all this mental trouble the girl had better be pretty. He got up leisurely when the doorbell rang while Haruka gave Juri an "I told you so" look and she only scowled her disapproval.

Rido watched Samantha Shiki every moment it seemed of the entire dinner. Not only was she pretty… she was downright gorgeous in his eyes. In fact she reminded Rido nothing of Juri and he liked her all the more because of it. He looked over as she took a sip of wine. He loved how she smiled at him and giggled nervously when she caught him looking at her. Her laugh was probably the cutest sound he had ever heard and it became addictive. Her smile seemed to infect him because he caught himself smiling back. He had only ever smirked in amusement for a very long time but now he was smiling again. When she spoke to him and listened to him it was as if her attention was on his _life_ alone. And Rido could tell what all the signs meant… he was falling in love again. But this time it was different- he could tell by the way she said his name even though she only ever said the very formal "Kuran-sama". She asked him simple questions because she was as nervous as he was. When she found out he was an artist she seemed to light up.

"How long have you been painting my lord?"

"Oh a very long time," he replied with a chuckle. He swallowed slowly for all he could think about was painting a picture of this woman, framing it, and then hanging it on his wall to look at every day. And seeming as he had nothing to lose it could hurt to ask right? "You know I would love to paint your portrait sometime…" he said softly.

She coughed slightly on the food she was swallowing before she blushed intensely. Rido grinned ear to ear. Just looking at her blush made him want to say even worse things because she was just too cute.

"Um… if you wish to Kuran-sama then I would be honored to be your model but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked.

Her blush darkened before she spoke again, "May I at least keep my clothes on for the first painting?" she chanced a look up at him.

Rido sat there completely dumbfounded. He should have elaborated, he should have spoken to ease her tension, so many he should haves but he _shouldn't_ have laughed like he did. Rido laughed that night- truly laughed- until his breath was short, until his abdomen hurt, until his eyes watered and even then he could barely control his laughter. He never did it to be cruel he did it because what she had said was so endearing it was possibly the cutest thing he had ever been witness to.

But when she sat there with a downcast expression he sobered up very quickly. He was worried that his chances with this beautiful woman might be over. He leaned over and put his hand over hers. She looked him right it the eyes and he could see she was starting to cry. And Rido felt his heart starting to break.

"I'm so sorry," he said squeezing her hand gently, "I don't want to make you cry. And I would never have you do anything you don't want to."

She looked up and smiled softly, "Thank you my lord."

Right in the pit of his stomach Rido knew he just blew it- the only girl he had dated in centuries, felt a connection to… and he blew it. Seeming as their meal was finished he figured he might as well let her go home. Why bother keeping her somewhere she didn't want to be?

Standing on the porch they both looked up at the night sky in silence, and in that silence Rido could almost fool himself into believing she would want to see him again. Yet he had one more thing he needed to know from her, "Before you leave I want to ask you… what do you _really_ want in regards to the painting?" She laughed softly looking at him not looking at her.

"I really want to be in a painting of yours. And… I don't know if I can say this on the first date but… I would love to see you again." The shy and the hopeful tone made him freeze. He gazed at her incredulously. Had she said that she…?

"You want to see me again?"

She nodded and said, "You're very sweet and I like you."

Despite the better of him Rido's desire began to kick in; he wanted this woman more than he wanted anything. But… he never wanted to hurt her like he had again so everything would have to wait.

"I haven't had a lot of first dates so I don't know if I'm supposed to say this but I like you too. And I would like you to just call me Rido." He waited for her to nod at him. And before he knew it he was leaning his face in closer to hers. He was dying to kiss her just once to taste her blood just once but …_no_. He changed his trajectory at the last moment landing his lips on her warm cheek. The way she blew out her breath slowly, the way her scent filled his senses, the warmth of her skin, and the softness of the hand on his upper arm all of things made Rido Kuran live again. Reluctantly he pulled back and smiled at her. "Sorry I remembered on the first date you're not supposed to kiss," he said sheepishly.

Samantha leaned up and put her lips to his ear, "If you like that could happen on our second date…" then she kissed his cheek in turn and ran down the stairs to the car that had just arrived. She blew a kiss at him then disappeared from his sight.

Even after five minutes Rido still stood there memorizing every detail of her. Her lips had been so soft…and her neck was right there for him to bite. He shook his head deliberately- if those things were ever meant to happen they would in time. He put a hand over his heart and found it was ready to burst from his chest. He walked into the house more confidant than ever. He cleared up the kitchen before heading up stairs. Walking down the regal hallway Rido let out a whoop of triumph before planning his future with Samantha Shiki as the main component.

First Date End.


End file.
